The letters they got
by Winga
Summary: The letters they got were not sent by them but a vicious conspirating group.


Title: The letters they got  
Rating: R  
Pairings: Harry/Blaise and couple of others  
Genre: humour, drama, romance and so on  
Summary: The letters they got were not sent by them but a vicious conspirating group.

*

He closed the envelope and sealed it with his friend's seal. The vicious look in his eyes could've made people think he wasn't working with good intentions. But actually, he was. And the other letter had just gone off to his friend. And he hoped his plan would work.

*

"Panseee," Draco drawled when they were going to have breakfast. "I have something to tell to you."

Pansy looked at her friend and from the look he was giving she understood it was more a way to get her leave Blaise alone and from what she and Draco had been planning she could guess why. So she just shrugged and apologised to Blaise before walking off towards Draco. With him she asked: "So you got them written and sent?"

"Yeah. It might be so that those two others will join us later on and ask if I sent the right letters because, for some reason or another, I don't think he'll be reading the letter out loud." Draco smirked widely and Pansy laughed. "But I think we should go and have some breakfast. With Blaise. I want to see his face when he reads the letter."

Pansy nodded quite eagerly. "Me too." She began walking towards Great Hall with Draco and they started a conversation on homework they had not yet done. They sat down facing Blaise just in time for the letter had just arrived.

"Who could be sending me a letter?" he wondered out loud but after reading couple of lines he began turning redder and redder and sooner rather than later he stopped eating and left the Hall. Some minutes earlier, Pansy had noted, a certain Gryffindor had also left. She was smug.

*

"How did he react?"

"It didn't take long before he was as red as he could be – and he hadn't read it wholly."

"Oh, he had the same reaction, you know. So, when was their meeting planned?"

"It stood in the letter that – right about now."

"Oh, this will be great. I just hope they won't start accusing us for being good friends to them."

"I think they won't. Besides, afterwards they will only laugh and think of this moment with joy and happiness."

"Oh yes. I can see Zabini saying: 'I would never have thought you'd be the poem-sending-kind of guy" and Harry answering: 'I am not. You were the one sending poems. And what kind of poems they were!'"

"I wish they'd read them out loud to each other..."

*

Harry was laughing and sitting next to Blaise. "Do you really want me to read this out loud? You could just read it yourself."

"It wouldn't be the same. Besides, I promised to read the letter I got." Blaise pouted and Harry could nothing but agree.

"Okay, then:

_You shine like million stars on the sky__  
And I wish, I so wish, I could fly__  
To get to you and keep so close to me  
And be where I am supposed to be_

_ For every time I think of your face  
Something of me grows hard as it would in your embrace  
And I wish to be next to you in bed  
Some parts naked, some not, mostly red._

_ So will you meet me in the Room of Requirement today at six p.m. and grant me my wishes?"_

"And that sounds so much of Draco. Show me that letter," Blaise asked and Harry gave it to him. "Oh, it so is his handwriting."

"I guess 'my' letter is written by Hermione. She can copy my writing too well and I've noted those two and sometimes Pansy and Ron, too, talking together. Now, read!" Harry said eagerly.

"Of course, anything for my love:

_I feel the heat  
And your heartbeat.  
I kiss your skin, so softly at first,  
And feel I'm thirsty._

_ I need your body close to mine  
After I've got it all will be fine.  
I slip my hand below your waist,  
There's nothing I will waste._

_ Your lips, they'll taste of salt soon  
And I'll be howling at the moon  
When I kiss you harder than before  
And my places are getting sore._

And the end was the same as you had too. I just don't get this, what if we really hadn't liked each other?"

Harry laughed. "Or even if we had but had not been dating. I would never send something like that. I'd be more – _sensitive_."

Blaise turned to kiss Harry's lips. "As if. But what if we make these poems come true?"

Turning his body towards his boyfriend Harry smirked. "Of course, love."

*

The next morning Harry woke up in his own bed, smiling. He dressed and got up before waking Ron up. "Get up, lazy ass. I've something to show you, and 'Mione."

Ron, thinking it was for their cunning plan and guessing the thing, got up and followed Harry blindly. In the common room they saw Hermione and Harry asked if she'd be so good a friend and follow him without questions. She did, of course.

In the Slytherin dorm it was pretty much the same with Blaise, Draco and Pansy. Pansy and Draco, though, weren't so certain their plan had worked because of the look in Blaise's face. They followed, though, just to see what he had to show.

All six of them met before the door to Room of Requirement. Harry and Blaise greeted, and so did the others after Harry and Blaise had looked at them with a look of 'we-know-you're-friends-and-more-so-why-don't-you-just-stop-pretending-it's-not-true'.

Blaise opened the door and they walked into a room with three two-seated sofas. He and Harry got one and, after a moment's hesitation, Draco took one with Ron and Hermione with Pansy.

"And you four thought we didn't know," Harry began. "But we did. You two," pointing at Hermione and Pansy, "got together seven months ago and you two," pointing at Draco and Ron, "five months ago." He and Blaise laughed at their friends who were wondering how they knew.

"You know, I've been in Gryffindor dorm so many times that I've seen you. And Harry's cloak's been missing quite a many time. You know we've been wondering how long it'd take from you to try and get us together," Blaise continued.

Hermione stopped him. "But how? And how long? Oh, I'm so disappointed in myself I didn't know. I should've seen it."

"And so should we. I don't get it."

"Oh dear me. We've been together for a year and a half but you've not noted it since you've been spending so much time together leaving us alone." Harry snickered. "By the way, I sent the card to you, Pansy. So you just used the same thing I had already used."

"And I made you trip in the stairs, not Ron. I was just heading back to our dorm that night and seeing you I thought to myself: 'Why not? They've been dancing for so long'. And it worked!"

"But you've never been so planning and secretive!" Draco cried out. "You've always followed my lead."

"Oh please. Never. Just get used to the fact that we are quite innovative together," Blaise said. "Ah, this was to show you that plans don't always work the way they've been planned. Also, will you come to our wedding in the summer?"

The four just stared open-mouthed and before they answered Harry had already said: "Oh, if you can't answer, we'll tell you this: you're coming and Draco and Ron will be the bestmans. You two can decorate and so on, if you wish."

"I so want to make the invitations," Pansy stated. "You have the guest list already? And darling, you can decide the decorations," she stated when Hermione was about to disagree.

"Oh, here's the list."

"Oh yes... I'll book the best place for you, come, dear, we must begin planning!" Hermione stated grabbing Pansy's arm.

Draco and Ron nodded. "And we'll go, uh, and start preparing for your wedding."

"That is to say you'll be having hot sex, ain't it?"

The blushes were the only answer Harry and Blaise needed before falling into a steamy kiss.


End file.
